Just Friends?
by Lille Venn
Summary: OneShot. Kamio x Shinji. Why do everybody look at us like we were... lovers? We're just friends, right?


A/N: I had this vague idea about a fight… leading to something… I just had to write it down, and this is what it led to.

Just for your information I use Kamio Akira's last name and Ibu Shinji's first name, because that is what I'm used too.

Warning: yaoi, shounen ai, boyXboy or whatever you like to call it, and some swearing.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

--

Kamio picked up a towel and dried his face. He had just finished doubles with Shinji as his partner. The opponent had been god, they had gone into tiebreak, but in the end they won 7-6.

He drank some water and looked around for his doubles partner. He spotted him sitting on the tribune, watching, as the next match was about to start.

Kamio walked over to him, sat down, then absentminded laid down with his tired head on Shinji's lap. He took a glance at the sky, before closing his eyes. The light was too bright. He wouldn't see the match this way, but it didn't matter. He could just listen to Shinji's mumbling and he'd know the most important.

"That was a pretty tricky shot," Shinji mumbled to himself. He looked down at Kamio before continuing with his rambling: "Kamio has fallen sleep. Doesn't he sleep at night? Oh, Sakurai got that shot, that's good. Know I have to stay still so that Kamio don't wake up, I don't want to be rude, do I?"

Kamio arose from his nap in time to hear Shinji mutter something about Seigaku. Kamio sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when a childish voice behind him made him jump.

"Nya! How cute! Can I sleep in your lap too when I'm tired Oishi?"

"Eiji! Don't go interrupt people like that, give them some privacy. Now come on." Oishi said as he dragged Eiji away.

Shinji and Kamio didn't quite get what Oishi was saying. They just shook their heads and continued to watch the matches.

--

Kamio and Shinji were on their way home. The sun was about to set; the tournament was over for today.

The to boy was discussing their teams victory when they was disturbed by Kamio's phone.

"Hey mom. Yes. Ok. Fine, I'll ask.

Hey Shinji, my family are going away until tomorrow afternoon. Can I sleep over at your place?"

"Sure," Shinji said.

"It's okay, mom. See you tomorrow, bye!"

They picked up their conversation and continued towards Shinji's house.

"Akira-kun! Nice to see you!" Shinji's mother greeted when they arrived at Shinji's house.

"He's staying the night," Shinji said.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

Shinji's mom made them a meal and they were off to bed. Kamio often stayed the night at Shinjis' when his parents were away. And Shinji would stay at Kamio when his parents were away.

Shinji had a double bed. They didn't bother putting up an extra bed; they were friends and could handle sleeping in the same bed. Kamio had his own nightclothes and a toothbrush at Shinji's house to use on these sleepovers.

Once tucked safely under the blankets Shinji turned to Kamio.

"What to you think Oishi meant with what he said earlier?"

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks we are boyfriends or something," Kamio snorted back.

They turned around at their backs, staring at the ceiling.

"Humph. Oishi is ridiculous. Can't see the difference between friends and boyfriends…" Shinji rambled on about Oishi and Seigaku and so on.

Kamio listened to the quiet mumbling for a while, before drifting of to sleep. Shinji followed soon after.

--

Kamio and Shinji may not look at themselves as boyfriends, but to the outer world it sure looked like it sometimes. Take the example at today's tournament. When you see a guy sleeping in another guy's lap you would assume they had some kind of deep relationship.

Kamio and Shinji indeed acted a bit differently than other male best friends. They often slept in the same bed under the same quilt. You could often find one of them leaning his head against the others shoulder slumbering, or find them splayed out on the grass in lunch break, one of them resting his head on the others stomach.

If one were sad, he'd get comforted from the other.

If one was hurt during practise, the other hesitate to pick him up bridal style and carrying him to the infirmary, instead of taking one arm over the shoulder and supporting him to the infirmary like everybody else would have done.

If one was angry with someone or something, the other would sweet talk and calm him down. They were never angry at each other though.

If one was delighted over something, the other would light up and they would skip around in joy, hand in hand.

All in all, they did a lot of things that a couple might have done. No wonder people sometimes mistook them as lovers.

--

The following week Kamio and Shinji started to pay a little more attention to what the outer world said about them. They thought it strange that a lot more people than Oishi thought they were lovers. Because they definitive weren't, right?

One day they were playing doubles on the street courts Oishi and Eiji showed up, while they were sticking their heads together sharing some information on the enemy team.

"Hey lovebirds, lets have a match when you're finished, nya?" Eiji called.

The two Fudomine boys frowned at the phrase "lovebird"

"Don't lovebird us! We're just friends, got it? And yes, we can have a match," Kamio called back.

Kamio and Shinji soon finished their match, they won 6-2.

The match between Kikumaru Oishi pair and Kamio Ibu pair lasted for quite a while and they had a great time playing. Kikumaru Oishi pair won in the end, 6-4.

Shinji sat on the bench, drying his face with a towel. Oishi joined him.

"That was a great match! Thank you so much for playing us. That Spot of yours is very tricky," Oishi said.

"Thanks. Ano, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you think Kamio and me were… lovers?"

"Well, It's the way he looks at you I think. A look that holds so much love. Your whole atmosphere emits love."

At the other side of the court, Kamio was searching his tennis bag for a towel. Eiji joined him.

"Nya, Your speed is amazing, I marvel at it every time!" Eiji said.

"Um, how did you get the impression that Shinji were my, um, boyfriend?"

"He loves you of course. Anyone can see that. It shows in the eyes and the way you act."

Kamio and Shinji packed up and left the court in silence.

--

This was a new type of silence. It was like the silence before a storm. They kept throwing suspicious glances at each other.

On their way through the park Kamio spoke up. "Eiji said you love me."

"Oishi said _you_ love _me_."

"You Jerk! I don't love you! That's disgusting! We're friend!"

"Don't you jerk me. I just repeated what Oishi said. He said you looked at me with love!"

"Well look at me! Does it look like I love you, eh?, you mumbling fool," Kamio shouted pissed.

"Now you start complaining! My mumbling newer bothered you before, loudface!" Shinji shouted back just as pissed.

"And first now it bothers you that I'm a little loud, eh!"

They had stopped walking. They were standing alone in the park shouting at each other. Yelling insults and what they hated about each other. It was so intense, that the birds stopped singing in shock and flew away. People that happened to be nearby fled the scene.

When words alone weren't sufficient any longer Kamio grabbed Shinji by the collar and shook him. Shinji grabbed hold of Kamio and they started a wrestling match, trying to get the other down on the ground.

Neither of them succeeded. They had a good hold of the front of the others jacket and their faces very close and shining with hatred and vehemence.

Simultaneously, like it was an act rehearsed over and over, they launched into a ferocious kiss. Hatred was turned into passion in the blink of an eye. Kamio brought his hands up Shinji's neck and into his hair, tugging him closer. Shinji had his arms around Kamio's neck, holding him tight.

The battlefield was narrowed down to their savage kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. They only surfaced for quick gasps of air before going at it again.

After a decade, a year, some months, some minutes, its hard to tell, broke apart with one final soft and caring kiss. Panting heavily, but with a calm, happy and satisfied look on their faces.

"I think I might love you a bit after all," Kamio said huskily.

"I think I might love you a bit too," Shinji smiled back.

"My parents is away until tomorrow morning, and it gets awfully lonely when I'm home alone. Would you care to join me?" Kamio said

"I'd love to."

--

A/N: Was it ok? Was it bad? Could I have done something better? Is the rating ok or is it too high? Please review and tell me.


End file.
